Love You, Doctor
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Berawal dari Ino yang baru putus dengan pacarnya dan berakhir dengan tinggal dengan dokter yang urakan. Mustahil dalam waktu seminggu benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka bukan? tapi sepertinya kami sama tidak mempedulikan fakta itu karena cinta pasti menemukan caranya sendiri untuk tumbuh. so, let's go to the story


_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, miss typo pastinya dan segala macam bentuk kegajean yang tidak tertuliskan di sini**_

_**Dan (again), Mei menuliskan cerita tentang dokter. Sindrom Mei masih belum hilang nih, jadi bagi reader mohon di maklumi dan di maafkan. Mei nggak yakin kalau judul fic ini nggak bakalan mirip sama komik yang Mei baca, tapi Mei nggak bakalan (dan berusaha sebaik mungkin) agar tidak menyerupai komik yang Mei baca itu.**_

_**Hope you like it **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_lagi-lagi begini. Makanya aku benci berpacaran dengan orang yang seusia. Aku inginnya berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua karena mereka pasti dewasa.._'gumam Ino dan menatap layar handphone miliknya yang menampilkan email dari pacarnya, ehm tepatnya mantan pacarnya karena mereka baru saja putus

"permisi.. apa kau bisa menelepon ambulans?"tanya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan wajah serius

"eh? I-iya.."jawab Ino terbata dan segera menelepon ambulans, sementara pemuda itu berbalik dan segera memeriksa kondisi seorang pria paruh baya yang pingsan

"kalian semua jangan mengerumuninya!"perintahnya karena banyak orang yang mendekat karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kerumunan orang-orang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang sementara Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendadak merasa seperti orang bodoh di sana. Pemuda itu menyadari detak jantung pria paruh baya itu hampir tidak terdengar segera menempelkan telinganya pada dada pria itu. Dan syukurnya, ambulans segera datang.

"kalian semua, siapkan masker oksigen! Detak jantungnya sangat lemah dan siapkan rung operasi di rumah sakit karena pria ini harus segera di operasi!"perintahnya yang di turuti oleh orang-orang itu

Pemuda itu sekilas melihat Ino dan segera menariknya untuk ikut dengannya. Ino tentu saja kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri karena dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Oke, dia akui tadi memang dia yang menelepon ambulans. Tapi itu kan karena di perintah oleh pemuda itu.

"kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit.."

"eh? Aku? Ta-tapi~"ucapan Ino tidak selesai lantaran Ino sudah di tarik untuk ikut ke dalam mobil anbulans.

Sepanjang jalan, pemuda itu memantau detak jantung pria paruh baya dengan jam tangannya. Dan ino tidak berani membuka suara, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertanya karena dia tahu situasi yang ada di depannya sekarang ini sangat genting.

"kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali.."perintahnya saat Ino berada di depan ruang operasi

"eh? Ta-tapi.."baru saja Ino akan melayangkan protes, pemuda itu sudah masuk ke ruang operasi dan dengan terpaksa Ino duduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar situ.

Argh~ apa-apaan ini?! Bahkan dia tidak mengenal pemuda itu –yang dia tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter– dan malah dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya. Tapi, dia juga sedang tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Jadi seharusnya tidak masalah jika di suruh menunggu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Salah. Ternyata sangat BERMASALAH!

Hey, ini sudah lima jam sejak pemuda itu masuk ke ruang operasi dan belum juga ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan keluar. Bahkan Ino sudah beberapa kali tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di kursi karena saking bosannya.

"nona, apa anda yang tadi menelepon anbulans untuk ayah saya?"tanya seorang wanita yang membuat Ino membuka matanya dengan paksa. Padahal tadi dia sudah berhasil masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"iya. Tadi saya memang menelepon anbulans untuk seorang pria paruh baya, tapi saya tidak tahu siapa orang itu.."terang Ino dengan setengah sadar

Wanita itu tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Ino dan berkata "lalu di mana ayahku?"

Ino menunjuk ruang operasi yang lampunya sejak tadi masih berwarna hijau. "ayah anda masih di operasi di dalam sana. Sudah lima jam berlalu dan dokter yang menanganinya masih belum keluar juga.."

Mendengar penjelasan Ino, wanita itu langsung menangis di hadapan Ino dan pada akhirnya Ino berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

'_kami-sama, aku tidak pernah berdoa akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.._'keluh Ino dalam hati

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan ayahku?!"tanya wanita yang sejak tadi di hibur oleh Ino agar berusaha untuk tegar

"ayah anda baik-baik saja meskipun tadi kami sempat mengalami kesulitan.."jelas pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian warna hijau, pakaian yang di gunakan untuk operasi

"terima kasih banyak dokter.."ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya seorang dokter. Sebentar lagi pasien akan di pindahkan ke ruangan ICU. Kalau tidak ada halangan, besok pagi sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruangan biasa.."

Setelah bercakap sebentar, pemuda itu mendatangi Ino yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tenpat itu.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.."ucapnya sungguh-sungguh menyesal

'_tujuh jam! Yeah~ meski harusnya aku memakluminya karena dia adalah dokter.._'gumam Ino yang tidak menjawab perkataan pemuda itu dan pemuda itu mengira Ino marah

"nona, aku tahu harusnya aku tidak menarikmu kemari. Harusnya tadi aku langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan bukannya membawamu kemari serta kau harus merasa di telantarkan selama tujuh jam sebelas menit tiga puluh lima detik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"kau menghitung detiknya juga?"tanya Ino tidak percaya dan malah melenceng dari poin utaman yang sedang di bicarakan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya

"eh?"ucap pemuda itu spontan, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku harus ganti baju dulu.."

"terserah.."

Pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berbalik ke arah Ino. "oiya nona, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Dan jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali.."

'_jadi namanya Kiba.._'gumam Ino mengangguk paham lalu tersadar pada sesuatu. Kenapa dia mau menuruti perintah pemuda itu padahal dia belum kenal sama sekali.

Haa~ masa iya liburan musim panasnya yang harusnya Ino habiskan di Okinawa mendadak berubah haluan menjadi rumah sakit?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku harus mengantarmu pulang ke mana?"tanya Kiba saat mereka ada di jalan

Ino mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "aku tidak mau pulang.."

"eh? apa?"

"aku tidak mau pulang.."

Kiba yang akhirnya bisa mencerna perkataan Ino, memandang sekilas ke arah Ino sebelum berkata "kau kabur dari rumah?"

"lebih tepatnya aku sudah bilang kepada kedua orang tuaku jika aku akan menghabiskan seminggu di Okinawa. Jadi sebelum seminggu, aku belum bisa pulang ke rumah.."

"kenapa? Bukanah itu rumahmu sendiri? Kenapa tidak bisa pulang?"

"orang tuaku pergi ke Paris dan seluruh pembantu yang ada di rumahku sedang berlibur. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang.."jelas Ino yang membuat Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"maafkan aku karena membuatmu bermasalah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu tiket ke Okinawa?"tawar Kiba yang membuat Ino menghela nafas

"percuma. Semua tiket untuk destinasi ke Okinawa sudah penuh selama seminggu ini. Tadi aku sudah mengeceknya lewat online.."

Hening.

Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kiba yang merasa lapar yang tentu saja wajar karena dari sore sampai sekarang –yang sekarang sudah jam 12 malam– masih belum ada makan apapun gara-gara mengoperasi pasien. Pasti gadis yang bersamanya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar.."tawar Kiba yang sebenarnya percuma karena jikapun usulnya di tolak maka dia tetap akan makan

"memangnya ada restoran buka jam segini?"

"_**well**_, apa gunanya restoran 24 jam?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah makan malam, Kiba yang kebingungan harus mencarikan akomodasi untuk Ino karena gadis itu benar-benar cerewet dan pemilih.

"besok aku carikan akomodasi untukmu. Untuk malam ini kau menginap saja di apartemenku.."ucap Kiba yang benar-benar sudah lelah untuk berpikir dan berdebat tempat yang cocok untuk Ino.

"terserah"

"dan kuharap kau tidak mengeluh karena apartemenku kecil.."tambah Kiba sebelum benar-benar lupa. Yaa~ dari pembicaraannya dengan Ino, bisa di simpulkan jika Ino adalah anak orang kaya

"yang terpenting ada tempat untukku tidur.."komentar Ino yang membuat Kiba mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen Kiba, dia sudah di suguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya mengerikan.

Bukan~ bukan karena ada potongan tubuh ataupun mayat, tapi ruang tamunya yang sangat berantakkan. Kalau Ino tidak dalam kondisi lelah secara fisik dan mental, mungkin sesegera mungkin dia membereskan semua kekacauan itu sembari mengomeli Kiba karena urakan sebagai seorang dokter.

"ya, aku tahu rumahku berantakkan. Jadi jangan mengomeliku.."ucap Kiba yang sepertinya ingin menerangkan keadaan yang sebenarnya agar lolos dari omelan Ino

"aku tidak berkomentar apapun.."balas Ino yang membuat Kiba tersenyum. _**Well,**_ setidaknya Ino berusaha memaklumi apa yang ada di depannya meskipun Kiba tahu jauuh di dalam hati gadis itu pasti sudah mengamuk

"malam ini pakai saja kamar ini. Kadang kakakku datang kemari dan menggunakan kamar ini, jadi jangan takut karen di dalamnya tidak berantakkan seperti di sini.."terang Kiba menunjuk pintu kamar

Ino tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tunjuk oleh Kiba. Sesampainya di dalam kamar itu, Ino langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kiba membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dan saat melihat jam wekernya, dia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya serta sesegera mungkin ke kamar mandi.

"sial, aku terlambat.."gerutu Kiba dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Kiba baru menyadari jika ruangan di sekitarnya sangat rapi. Padahal seingatnya, tadi malam rumahnya sangat berantakan. Apa kakaknya sudah datang? Tapi biasanya kan kakaknya akan mengamuk dan tanpa ampun mengomelinya meskipun dalam kondisi mengantuk berat.

"dokter, selamat pagi. Meskipun lebih tepatnya menjelang siang.."sapa Ino yang mengenakan celemek dan memegang spatula

Kiba yang merasa masih bermimpi, mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ino mendengus kesal melihat sikap Kiba dan mengetuk kepala Kiba dengan spatula yang dia pegang.

"aw, sakit _**baka**_!"omel Kiba, lalu menyadari gadis yang di depannya adalah nyata. Dan perlahan-lahan semuanya berputar di kepala Kiba untuk mengingatkan apa yang terjadi. "jadi ini bukan mimpi?"

"kalau dokter merasa sakit saat kupukul berarti tidak.."balas Ino santai dan menuju ke dapur

Kiba mengekori Ino, padahal dia yang sebenarnya yang punya rumah. Dan mata Kiba langsung membelakkan matanya saat melihat meja makan penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya Kiba tidak mengenali jenis makanan itu.

"karena aku tidak tahu selera dokter seperti apa, jadi aku memasak makanan yang aku ketahui.."terang Ino bahkan sebelum Kiba menanyakannya

"kau menggunakan uang siapa untuk memasak sebanyak ini?"

"tenang saja dokter, aku tidak menggunakan uangmu sepeserpun.."ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek."aku menggunakan uang yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk _**shopping **_di Okinawa.."

Mendengar kata Okinawa, spontan saja rasa bersalah Kiba muncul. Dia memandang Ino yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil makanan dengan riang.

"maafkan aku.."ucap Kiba yang membuat Ino mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung

"haa?"

"harusnya aku tidak menyeretmu masuk ke mobil ambulans dan berakhir di apartemenku yang sempit ini.."ucap Kiba yang membuat Ino menghela nafas

"_**who cares?**_"ucap Ino tanpa beban dan menarik paksa Kiba untuk duduk di meja. "sebaiknya kau cepat makan. Bukankah tadi kau terburu-buru?"

_**Oh Shit! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan hal itu~**_

Kiba mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum menyentuh sumpit dan makan dengan cepat. Setelah itu, Kiba ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"dokter, bawa ini.."ucap Ino dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong pada Kiba yang hendak keluar dari apartemen

"apa ini?"

"bekal makan siang. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk terima kasih.."

"_**arigato..**_ dan jangan lupa mengunci pintunya.."

Setelah Kiba pergi, Ino melihat sekelilingnya dengan puas. Karena tidak tenang dengan keadaan apartemen yang berantakan, Ino akhirnya terbangun jam lima pagi dan membereskan seluruh apartemen itu.

"_**time sleeping!**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan setelah itu, entah kenapa Ino malah terlihat sebagai pembantu dadakan di apartemen Kiba. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kiba sepertinya lupa jika Ino harus segera di carikan tempat tinggal sementara untuk akomodasinya selama sisa liburannya.

"dokter! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika bungkus makanannya di buang ke tong sampah ini!"seru Ino sambil berkaca pinggang kesal

"posisiku sudah enak. Aku jadi malas mau bergerak.."ucap Kiba memberikan alasan

"kau ini dokter apa bukan sih?"sindir Ino. "coba kalau orang-orang di rumah sakit tahu hal ini, pasti kau segera di gosipkan.."

"dan orang sepertimulah yang biasanya tukang gosip.."balas Kiba yang membuat Ino kesal

"dokter!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari kelima sejak Ino tinggal di apartemen Kiba. Berarti hanya tersisa dua hari lagi sebelum Ino kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Dan entah kenapa, memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Ino tidak rela.

"dua hari lagi ya?"tanya Ino kepada diri sendiri dan memandang langit-langit

"memangnya kenapa dua hari lagi?"tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba menggantikan pemandangan langit-langit yang di lihat Ino

Ino melihatnya refleks langsung berteriak "dokter!"

"hey, aku tidak mau tuli di usia muda.."geruto Kiba dan mengusap-usap telinganya

"maaf~"ucap Ino merasa bersalah. "tapi dokter juga salah. Tiba-tiba muncul, aku kan jadi kaget.."

"habis kau terlihat frustasi saat mengatakan tinggal dua hari lagi.."ucap Kiba yang membuat Ino terdiam dan memasang wajah datar

"Ino.. Ino... kau tidak apa-apa?"panggil Kiba sembari mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino

".. dua hari lagi aku harus kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal"ucap Ino yang membuat Kiba menyeritkan keningnya, bingung

"maksudmu?"

"dua hari lagi aku harus pulang ke rumah. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah dan aku akan kembali seperti dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan dokter.."

Kiba mendengarnya berusaha mencernanya dan berkomentar "hanya itu?"

"dokter bodoh!"seru Ino kesal dan berlari ke kamarnya

"kenapa dia suka berteriak-teriak padaku sih?"gerutu Kiba sebal

Sementara Ino di dalam kamar menangis dalam diam. Kenapa.. kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang yang dewasa tapi sikapnya kekanak-kanakan dan sangat tidap peka seperti Kiba? Apa ini jawaban _**kami-sama**_ atas doanya sebelum berlibur?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino.. aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah padamu~"ucap Kiba sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ino keesokan harinya

Tidak ada jawaban. Kiba pikir Ino masih marah padanya dan terpaksa pergi ke rumah sakit karena hari ini dia harus menangani operasi. Mungkin pulang kerja nanti dia akan mencoba meminta maaf dan membujuk Ino

Seandainya.. seandainya Kiba tahu jika tidak ada ada kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan hal itu karena Ino sudah pergi dari apartemennya sejak pagi-pagi buta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dear dokter_

_Maaf aku tidak berpamitan pada dokter, karena aku tidak yakin jika melihat dokter apa aku sanggup mengatakannya. Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkan dokter selama ini. Maafkan aku karena sering mengomeli dokter padahal aku hanyalah tamu dan orang asing di kehidupan dokter._

_Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan menganggu kehidupan dokter lagi. Dokter dan aku memang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Dokter adalah orang yang banyak mempunyai penggemar di rumah sakit, sementara aku hanyalah seorang pelajar SMA. Tapi~ aku harus mengatakan satu hal pada dokter (lebih tepatnya menuliskannya) agar dokter tahu.._

_Love You, Doctor_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino-chan~ aku turut sedih mendengar kau putus dengan Sai.."komentar Hinata, sementara Sakura masih dalam perjalanan menuju cafe tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sementara Tenten sedang pergi ke Seoul bersama dengan pacarnya, Neji yang merupakan kakak Hinata.

"sudahlah~ itu sudah berlalu.."ucap Ino dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya yang berusaha menerangkan jika dia baik-baik saja.

'_sebenarnya aku bukan sedih karena hal itu, Hinata.._'

"lalu, kenapa kau memasang wajah sesedih itu?"tanya Hinata yang membuat Ino meraba wajahnya

"haha.. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.."ucap Ino sambil tertawa hambar

Untunglah Hinata bukan seperti Sakura yang akan memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukannya Ino ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi dia masih belum siap.

Haa~ mungkin kisahnya ini hanyalah perasaan yang hadir di musim panas yang akan berlalu seiring dengan pergantian musim.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hey, siapa pemuda itu?"

"dia tidak kalah cakep dengan pemuda bersurai merah waktu itu. Sayangnya pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah punya pacar~"

"ahh~ semoga saja dia tidak punya pacar. Aku ingin mengajaknya berkenalan.."

Dan berbagai macam komentar yang lainnya. Ino yang sedang piket tidak mau ambil pusing karena dia ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan kewajibannya dan pulang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan PR.

"Shion, aku sudah selesai bagianku. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kau.."seru Ino dan mengambil tas sekolahnya

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang, Ino _**shock **_begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Bahkan sampai-sampai tas sekolahnya dia jatuhkan karena melihat orang itu.

"dok-dokter~"

"KENAPA KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA!"serunya kesal yang membuat beberapa orang yang melintas merinding ketakutan, sementara Ino terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "KAU PIKIR MENCARIMU ITU MUDAH APA?!"

"LALU KENAPA DOKTER MENCARIKU!"balas Ino tidak kalah kesal, namun matanya berkaca-kaca karena perasaanya campur aduk. Antara marah, rindu dan juga senang.

Kiba menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ino memandangnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"karena aku ingin membalas penulis surat ini.."ucapnya yang membuat jantung Ino berpacu dua kali lebih cepat

'_membalas? Jangan bilang~_'

".. menyukaimu"

'_Hah? Apa?_'

"dokter mengatakan apa?"tanya Ino kebingungan yang membuat Kiba tidak sabaran dan menarik Ino ke pelukannya

"dengarkan suaranya dan kau akan mengerti.."ucapnya dan memeluk Ino dengan erat

Ino sebenarnya kesulitan bernafas karena berbagai faktor. Selain karena pelukan Kiba yang erat, Ino juga tidak bisa bernafas karena suara jantung Kiba yang berpacu cepat sama seperti miliknya.

"ja-jadi dokter~"

"aku menyukaimu, Yamanaka Ino.."bisik Kiba yang membuat Ino bersemu merah, "dan maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"tentu saja.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana tidak, Ino malah beromansa ria di depan gerbang sekolah. Apa Ino tidak takut besok menjadi bahan gosip terhangat satu sekolah?

"yaah~ namanya juga cinta.."komentar Hinata saat Sakura melayangkan protesnya, sementara Tenten malah sibuk merekam adegan Ino dan Kiba yang sekarang sedang berciuman

"tapi cerita cinta Ino kali ini pasti di sorot oleh semua orang.."komentar Sakura dan melihat sahabatnya dengan prihatin

Yaa~ semoga saja Ino bertahan dari gosip-gosip yang di akibatkan oleh ulahnya sendiri. Dan juga bertahan dari fans-fans pacar Ino yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu karena menurut cerita Tenten, pacar Ino itu merupakan dokter yang terkenal di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"jadi, bagaimana dokter tahu sekolahku?"tanya Ino saat mereka kencan

Kiba hanya tersenyum dan menggoda Ino. "apa aku harus memberitahunya padamu?"

"dokter~"

"baik-baik.."ucap Kiba menyerah. Dia tidak mau di diamkan oleh Ino karena itu adalah bencana yang paling mengerikan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. "aku bertanya pada Gaara. Tentu saja awalnya dia tidak mau memberitahukannya karena dia mengira aku mengincar Hinata.."

"ternyata si panda itu pecemburu juga~"ejek Ino yang membuat Kiba tertawa

"aku setuju denganmu. Dan baru kali itu aku melihat sisi keras kepalanya melebihi biasanya.."

Mereka bercerita banyak hal dan tentu saja mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Musim panas sudah berakhir dan sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Dan ternyata perasaannya bukan seperti yang Ino kira, yaitu perasaan yang hanya akan bertahan di musim panas.

_**Well**_, mungkin _**kami-sama **_ingin mengujinya dulu sebelum mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Dan orang itu adalah Kiba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love You, Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***natapin Choi* kau memang sangat berjasa. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa menghasilkan fic-fic ini. Dan Mei merasa kualitas fic ini tidak sebagus yang Mei harapkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena yang terpenting Mei sudah berusaha.**_

_**Kritik? saran? flame? Silahkan sematkan di tempat bernama review. Masih luas banget kok untuk di isi. And see you in next fic~ **___

_**p.s (nggak penting): Choi itu nama laptop Mei ^^**_


End file.
